A pair of Wolves
by Aella-Bay
Summary: This is my first published story. rated G for now could go up a little bit! It's about a girl called Jen who transfers to Hogwarts and becomes friends with Lily and The marauders. LJ, RJ, SOC's
1. Default Chapter

**_AN:  _**_Hello fellow fanfictioners. Welcome to this, my first ever published story. This story does follow the 5th book BUT in this story the Marauders and Lily (and my own character) are good friends (the best actually) There isn't going to be much love/hate but I mean come on it has Lily and James in it, there's gotta be a little!!_

_Okaliedockalie here we go…_

_Disclaimer: __ I own them all Bwhahahahahah, Na! Actually I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the songs late on in this fic. Ok any characters you don't recognize are mine, like Jen and Claire._

**_AN: _**_Oops, sorry I forgot to add this. I know that Australia's holidays and school terms are different that England's but in this Fiction there the same because I'm to lazy to figure it out properly. K. Here we go (FINALLY) _

** _Jens P.O.V_**_._

Kermit flew through the window silently and landed on the head of Jens bed. HE hooted softly and hoped down onto the pillow. As he started to nibble on her fingers she groaned softly.

Meanwhile another owl had landed on the windowsill of her bedroom. Jen slowly opened her eyes. She glanced at her alarm clock and yet again groaned. It was 3 am, way to early for the holidays.

"O well I'm up now" she sighed lightly.

As she went to pick up her pillow that had fallen on the floor she felt a fussy lump under the covers and a rouge tongue licking her hand. She softly picked up the lump and gave it a big warm hug. The lump, which was really her little Grey kitten chiminey, gave a large mew. At this Jen just laughed. Sensing everyone else making noise the two owls hooted loudly.

Hearing the unfamiliar hoot Jen hopped out of her bed and scooped up the new owl into her arms. As she back down onto her bed the owl stepped up onto the bed head eyeing Chiminey wearily.

" It's ok she wont hurt you she's used to owls by now.

The owl seemed to have understood her and he hopped onto the bed and stuck out his leg for Jen to remove the letter attached.

The cat leapt of the bed with fright when Jen let out a very, very, very, very, very, very, (**AN:** I think you get the idea, o who cares) very, VERY loud squeal.

**_Claires P.O.V._**

At 11am Claire awoke to tapping on her window. She looked outside to see three owls sitting on the window.

Usually she would have the window open but it rained last night so she had to keep it shut.

She let the owls in a looked at them. One was her owl hewwo, he got his name when her little cousin said hello to him in a little baby voice and it sounded like hewwo. The name Hewwo sort of stuck and he had been called that ever since.

The third owl was her best friend Jennifer's. Jennifer was more commonly known as Jen or Bay.

Jen and Claire had been best friends since their 1st year at Flooden Academy for young witches and wizards. They were now entering their 6th year.

The school was located in Sydney, Australia. They were still the best of friends even if they had often fought, the fights barley lasted a minute.

As she climbed up the ladder to her bed she took a closer look at the third owl.

It was a school official owl

'It must have her supplies list' she thought.

As she removed the parchment the owl ruffled it's feathers importantly and soared out the window.

She opened the letter and gasped with delight.

It said:

_Dear Miss Gardner,_

_We are pleased to offer you a place in the new transfer student program. You have been selected to attend Durmstrang Academy in Bulgaria._

_Attached is a list of supplies you will need._

_You will be expected to be at the international airport on the 30th of August where you will be given further instructions. See you there._

_Sincerely_

_Mrs. Nergton, Deputy headmistress of Flooden academy. _

"YES!!!!!!!" shrieked Claire very loudly.

Claire was grinning from ear to ear as she opened the letter from her best friend. She new what it would be about because they had both applied for a transfer at the end of last year.

The students who received the best grades last year received the transfer position a Jen was a lot brighter than she was.

She sighed and thought about how much fun Jen was to be around. There was one thing that Claire admired greatly about Jen was the fact that even when she was troubled by her problem she didn't let it show and handled it well.

 Claire doubted anyone besides her and some of the staff new about it at all and she planned to keep it that way.

She smiled at the fun that they had had together and the trouble they got into. Now they'd be traveling to a whole new country together.

 'Well here goes nothing' she thought.

She opened the letter.

_O my god, o my god, O my god._

Claire smiled at her friend's excitement

_I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts in England for a whole year._

_I hope you are too._

_Well Owl me back NOW!_

_Love Jen_

Claire's face fell,

' Hogwarts!  We'll be apart for a whole year, how is Jen going to cope with the full moons each month, where was she going to transform, O no' she thought stressfully.

As she stressed over the finer points she felt another piece of paper flutter down onto her lap.

 She snapped it up quickly.

_Dear Claire,_

_I've settled down now, don't worry about my "problem" I have a meeting with the headmaster, Professor Bumbleyfloors ot something on Friday, wish me luck._

_Love Jen_

Claire laughed at the letter even though she was still disappointed.

"We know each other to well," she laughed out loud.

She grabbed a piece of parchment from her messy desk and wrote a letter to Jen.

_Dear Jen,_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I've been sent to  Durmstrang not Hogwarts ahhhhhhhhh._

_ Lol you know me to well, I was stressing about your problem but I know you'll be fine._

_Well I guess I'll owl you soon. It sux how we wont see each other for ages because I'm going away for a holiday. Barrier reef here I come!_

_ O well write to me heaps at Hogwarts. And remember to prank lots and leave a bad impression. Bye for now, I'll miss you heaps._

_Love Claire_

She walked over to the small tree in the corner of her room (AN: yes I know most people don't have trees in their room but I mean, come on, this is Harry Potter, NOTHING is normal, lol) Her owl Hewwo flew down onto her arm and stuck out his leg.

She gently stroked him down his back and gave him a quick scratch on top of the head.

She opened her purple curtains and watched him silently soar out of the window.

**_Remus' P.O.V._**

Remus woke up. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm am SOOOOOO bored already, and I only just woke up, eeghhh"

After pondering what to do for sometime he had an idea but he'd need some help so he owled Lily, after all she was coming over in 1hr anyway for brunch with his family and the rest of the Marauders.

Lily had moved around the corner recently and ever since his family had invited her over for breakfast to welcome her into the community.

_Dear Wise,_

_Please come over early. I'm really bored._

_Prongs and Padfoot are still snoring and I've got a great way to wake them up with a bang. Please come over now I'll need your help with this one!_

_Thanks_

_From Moony_

As he watched his jet black owl Raven soar out of the window he began to plot the way his plan would work best.

**_Lily's P.O.V._**

Lily got out of bed bright and fresh, as she always did, her friends at Hogwarts had always hated this about her.

Lily sighed

" I'll miss them this year, just like last year, I really miss having some female friends about" she said quietly.

Jess and Michaela had been her best friends since the beginning of first year. But last year, just before school started, Lord Voldemort murdered the twins in their sleep.

Lily was very upset and was left with no good friends to understand and comfort her. Until the Marauders reached out to her and brought her into their group. She cheered up very quickly but this still didn't stop her from arguing with Potter, or as she called him now, Prongs. But know it was just friendly bickering.

In the middle of last year she finally became an Animagus.

Her friends and her had been trying for years but they kept missing a step and with the help of the Marauders last year she finnaly achieved her goal.

Remus told her his secret and now she helped him as well. It had been a really great year.

Suddenly two owls came through the window and landed on top of her mirror. She took the letters and flopped down onto her faded denim beanbag. She decided to read the school owl first.

The letter basically explained the normal stuff but attached was another note. She picked it up, read and grinned happily. It said,

_Miss Evans,_

_We would like to request you and three friends of your choice to arrive at Hogwarts early on the 28th of July and stay until the start of the school year. _

_We are accepting an exchange student from Australia. She has already been automatically placed in Griffindor and we feel you and you're chosen friends would be excellent people to make her feel welcome._

_ Please send your reply by owl ASAP. Please also send a list of the three friends that will be accompanying you, your permission slip and you friend's slips also._

_ The slips are attached and we hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely_

_ Professor Mcgonagall_

Lily picked up the other letter, which turned out to be from Remus.

She grinned at his letter. She new when Remus Lupin thought up a plan she wanted to be part of it.

Lily pulled her long wavy Auburn hair into a messy bun, grabbed the other letter and ran down the stairs to talk to her mother about this new opportunity.

Mrs. Evans agreed immediately and signed the permission slip Lilt went to run over to Remus' house; well at least that's what she told her mum.

Once outside she climbed up the ladder to her old tree house.

Lily closed her eyes and transformed into a beautiful snowy owl with bright almond shaped green eyes identical to her own.

As she flew down the street she looped and swirled.

Lily had been an Animagus for more than half a year and still felt the thrill of flying.

 Lily flew two blocks away from her house and spiraled through Remus' bedroom window.

Remus was lying on his back gazing at the ceiling. Lily glided over and landed on his stomach. He looked up and started to glare at her

"Lily Evans don't you dare…"

Lily closed her eyes and transformed on his chest.

"…Transform,' he sighed.

Lily let out a loud gleeful laugh and pulled the letters out from the pouch around her neck and passed one to Remus.

 He read it and then jumped out of bed in excitement, making Lily fall on her bum.

Remus chuckled and pulled her up.

"So do you want to come? Lily asked hopefully.

"Dur!" Remus said rolling his eyes.

Lily just grinned.

"Great so what's this plan of yours Mr. Genius?"

" Ok well I had an idea to wake them up," Remus said indicating to the door near his bed, "They both snore and sleep with their mouths open, so I thought you could fly over their heads and pop a…Umm. Little present in their mouths'

Lily looked at Remus in a confused way before it dawned on her what he meant.

 Lily stifled a laugh.

"K well lets go!'

They snuck through the door into James room. Lily closed her eyes and transformed silently.

 She flew over James' head, waited till the exact moment and then pooped into James' mouth.

"Pwhaeek, gross, what WAS that?"

Remus stood smirking at James as he went and washed his mouth out.

As he sat back down again Lily flew onto his shoulder.

James' eyes widened.

"Oh No, Oh No, No, No you don't… oof!"

James landed on the floor while Lily laughed at the replay of Remus' Awakening.

"Where's the food."

Sirius had finally woken up after all that time.

Lily and Remus cracked up at the look on their best friends faces.

"I smell food" said Sirius, his acute senses kicking in.

They soon realized he was right.

As the group made their way down stairs, or ran in the boy's case, Lily passed them their notes.

"Cool!" exclaimed James and Sirius in unison.

Lily just grinned

' This is gonna be fun' she thought to herself happily.

**_AN:_**_ YAYAYAYAYAY my first chapter EVER published. Ummm no flames please. If you think it's really bad, give it a chance, read the next chapter and then if you still don't like then I've got an idea… DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!_

_ Ok well I'm sorry about the lack of dialogue in this chapter I needed to explain stuff to you guys. I promise there will be a lot more dialogue and it'll hopefully be funnier. I REPEAT THIS WAS AN EXPLANATION CHAPTER._

_Ok well thanks for reading please review and Keep reading._

_Oh and one more thing_

_HAPPY SNAKES RULE and I LOVE REMUS LUPIN_

_ Luv your author Jennyangel/Happysnakes rule_

_See that GO button down there. _

_It doesn't bite so… press it... Go on… Press it!_

!


	2. Marauders minus Remus hatch a plan!

_AN: Hey everyone who still reading this. Heres the next chapter!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: own nothing, I own nothing_

_Actually I do own Jenny and the plot and a few random stuff in my room but I most defiantly don't own Harry Potter pouts_

_Ok well here you go_

**_Chapter 2!_**

"YAY I can't believe I'm going to England."

Jens parents were standing at the international airport smiling at their daughter's obvious excitement.

"Jen, Claire's arrived sweetie"

Jen pivoted around swiftly, spotted her best friends and ran over to help Claire with her luggage.

"Listen up students," said a strict voice from their left,

"Say your farewells now the plane for London will leave in 10min, the plane for Paris will leave in 15 min and the plane to Bulgaria will leave in 20min, have a wonderful educational time everyone. And remember; be on your best behavior because the reputation of Flooten is at risk. Thank you"

The girl's vice-principal finished her speech and set of to the front desk.

Jen turned and grabbed Claire in a tight hug.

As they pulled apart Claire realized that Jen had tears rolling silently down her cheeks

"Miss you"

" I'll miss you to Jen but we can owl each other all the time"

"K, well cya"

Claire watched the young werewolf walk away toward the plane and sighed heavily

"Be safe." she whispered softly even thought Jen was to far away to even hear her."

**_(In England)_**

Lily was dragging Remus who was dragging James, who was dragging Sirius, who was dragging a trolley with ALL of their trunks in it along the airport corridor.

 Due to their owls all four of them were receiving very strange looks from the muggles at the airport, but they were also receiving to very amused looks from Professors Dumbledoor and Mcgonagall.

"Oh Albus, who would know that those three and Miss Evans would become such close friends?"

"Yes Minerva, all though I think that Miss Evans and Mr. potter may soon become more."

"Yes, I believe James is still smitten over her" chuckled Professor Mcgonagall. Dumbledoor continued,

"But I believe that Mr. Black will continue his dating circuit for some time yet.

"And Mr. Lupin Albus? I mean I know we shouldn't be matching students and such... But what about Remus?

"Yes sadly Mr. Lupin is probably going to have some trouble in have a trusting relationship with his condition," Dumbledoor sighed again,

"Well there is hope for him yet, and if timings are correct she'll be arriving in about 10min.

Mcgonagall smiled at the similarity that Remus and the transfer student shared.

Meanwhile Lily, James, Sirius and Remus noticed the two professors up ahead.

"Are they talking about us?" Lily questioned.

"No they're probably just talking about me, I mean who wouldn't want to talk about me?"

The others all turned and looked at Sirius and rolled their eyes.

"Get over yourself Padfoot." commented James.

By now they had reached their Headmaster and deputy.

"Ah here we all are, now I want to make Ms Mires feel welcome. I know she's had a long journey."

Sirius grinned at the comment that Dumbledoor had just made.

"We made a sign sir." Boasted Sirius.

On cue Remus and James unrolled the banner that read '_Welcome Jennifer Mires!!!'_

A voice came over the speakers

" Flight 549 from Sydney, Australia has just landed"

Mcgonagall and Dumbledoor stood either side of the Banner while Lily and Remus held it up. James and Sirius being the dramatic people that they were struck poses in front of the sign.

Jen got off the plane thinking,

'Holy cow how am I supposed to find the people who are picking me , I hope they have a sense of humor, Oh what if they find out that I'm a werewolf…' Jens frantic thoughts suddenly stopped and were replaced with full on laughter.

'Well I guess they have a sense of humor!'

Jen walked up to them all a lot more sure of herself than she was a moment ago.

"Hey, I'm Sirius Black but you may call me gorgeous, sexy or anything along those lines." said Sirius with a flourishing bow. He then kissed her hand.

 Jen raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, I'm Jennifer but you can call me Jen I guess"

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans, but you can call me wise, you've met Padfoot," said Lily indicating to Sirius, "don't worry he's almost harmless, this is James Potter or prongs and this is the one and only Moony."

"Umm.. Hi, my real names Remus but just call me Moony all my friends do." Said Remus shyly but still flashing a smile.

' Man he's hot' thought Jen.

She grinned back and Remus immediately relaxed.

The other three and the professors were watching them with interest.

"I think Moony's found himself a friend." Snickered Sirius under his breath so that only Lily and James, who were standing either side of him now, could hear him.

They smiled in return.

Meanwhile Jen had turned and addressed the teachers. Dumbledoor formally introduced him self and Mcgonagall.

"Hello I'm professor Dumbledoor, Headmaster of Hogwarts and this is Professor Mcgonagall my Deputy Principal, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Griffindor House."

After the introductions were done the two teachers walked in front so that the students could talk.

"So do you play Quidditch?" asked James.

"Yeah, Love it." Replied Jen enthusiastically

"Cool I play chaser, and this year I'm captain. Everyone else here plays except Wise she just watches."

"Yep but I've never missed a game since 1st year!" commented Lily.

"Wow your a committed fan, what do you two play" Jen directed this question to Remus and Sirius.

"Beater" said Sirius promptly.

" I play keeper," said Remus.

"Cool, are there any open positions on the team?"

"Yeah, our seeker left last year so we're holding tryouts 3 weeks into the first term." Said James.

"Yes! I play seeker! I've been playing since my first year at Flooten!"

"Great" said all three boys at once.

"You'll have to get used to that, I'm sure these three are longl lost triplets or something!" Laughed Lily kindly.

Now Miss Wise you're the organized one, well one of them at least, I mean Remus is very smart but he's not as organized, well he is but he's a Marauder and I asked you first because…"

"Get on with it Sirius!" said James rolling his eyes.

" Fine then, What are we doing next then?"

But it wasn't Lily, or Remus, who spoke next but Dumbledoor.

"I'm sure Miss Mires is very tired, and since you will be the only inhabitants of Hogwarts until September first there is absolutely no point what so ever in using the great hall. So I have arranged for you all to have dinner in the common room."

That night when Jen sat down to eat she was still amazed at the vastness of the castle. Suddenly a voice broke through her thoughts.

"You thought that what you've seen is gorgeous wait till you see all the passageways we've found and the grounds." Said James after finishing the lamb roast in his mouth.

"Yeah the lake is huge, with a giant squid and all! And then there is the forbidden forest and the Quidditch pitch." Raved Sirius who still had a mouth full of his 6th helping of potatoes.

"Don't go near the Whomping willow." Warned Lily, "It's particularly vicious sometimes.

'Yeah I know it is' thought Jen,

'But what they don't know is where it leads to and that's how it's gonna stay. I don't want them to get hurt because of me.'

While everyone was raving about the school Jen was watching Remus closely.

' He's been so quiet, maybe he's sick or just tired, yeah well I'm sure I feel worse the full moon was only 2 days ago and I just flew half way around the world.'

Jen continued to eat not realizing that someone was talking to her.

"Jen… Are you OK?" Asked Lily in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm just a bit tired."

"Well we better head up o the dormitories" sighed James.

"Why" said Remus suddenly?

"What do you mean why, we have to sleep sometime and there's nothing else to do today!" Lily reasoned.

"I know but why don't we sleep down here, we can conjure up some mattresses, get some food for later on tonight from the kitchens and sleep down here together so we can chat and stuff."

"Yeah lets do it!" said Jen enthusiastically.

"Ok we'll go in groups, first things first, Jen do you like junk food and midnight feasts?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah we used to do them all the time at Flooten during the Christmas holidays!"

"Yeah but you've never had one marauder style, have you?" said James excitedly, "What food should we get? What do you like Jen?"

"Marshmallows and chocolate, lots of it!"

"Hey she sounds like Moony, ok well you can go with him to the kitchen and order LOTS of junk food."

"Check," said Remus and Jen in unison, Remus blushed slightly and Jen just laughed, soon after everyone joined in.

"Ok Lily you can go ask dumbledoor because you know the password and Prongs and I will go get some Butterbeer."

' This is gonna be great' thought Jen excitedly then she felt someone pulling her by the arm lightly.

"Are you coming?" asked Remus an excited twinkle in his eye that could rival Dumbledoor.

Yeah lets go get food," said Jen running out of the portrait hole.

"Hey you don't even know the way." Yelled Remus laughing and running after her.

The remaining three looked and each other. Sirius voiced what they were all thinking.

"I think we've found someone good enough for our ickle Moony."

"Yeah, but I hope if she finds out about the werewolf factor that she'll… well…."

James finished for Lily.

"Be as accepting as you were Wise."

"Yeah, well operation Match up Moony and Jen starts now"

"Defiantly" said Lily as James nodded his approval. The three made there way out the portrait hole thinking of ways to get the two together.

AN: Oh My gosh I can't believe I've finished two chapters. This is sooooooooo awesome.

_Well I've already started to write some more on the next chapter. And don't worry everyone I will bring in some Lily and James stuff. _

_Can you please review and tell me what you think about the character Jen._

_Well thanks to anyone that is reading this and just remember the little blue… Go button is your friend so go on… _

_Push it…._

_You know you want to._

_O one more thing. _

_I should have the next chappie up soon. At the moment I'm sick so if I'm at home sick again tomorrow I'll write some more… That is if you like it…. Well let me know cya._

_Love Happysnakes Rule!_


	3. More plans

**_AN: _**_ Wow I can't believe people reviewed my story. I'm so happy. Thanks guys you really mad my day. I have a maths exam in an hour and I'm going to school just for it._

_I've missed the first two periods this morning and I have to go for the rest of the day and I'm still sick. So thanx for cheering me up. One last thing I don't mean to be greedy but can you ask some questions and stuff in the reviews cos then I can answer them below._

_K well Heres to the individuals:_

**_Pussin Boots: _**_ WOW yours was the first review I read and now I know what it's like to get reviews thanks. Lol sorry I'm sure it was just an affectionate little bite so don't let it turn you of reviewing. I'll be having a few words to that button! Lol.Um what did you mean by detail? Just wondering well here's your reply feel special. Cya._

**_Melissa Black13- chapter 1 and 2:_**___Yeah I sorta know what's gonna happen in some of the later chapters but that's later on at the moment I'm just making it up as I go. I'd be happy for any suggestions if you have any. Yours is a great story. I'll update mine if you update yours. I hope this chapter is good enough. Yes my mums always complaining that I'm holding up the phone line. Lol. Now for the reply to your second review. Yes I agree. The character is based on me so I'm glad you like her. Yes I thought that it was funny how the teachers were matching them up. I hope I got they're personalities right? Yeah I don't mind being sick cos I get to miss out on school lol. ok this is a really long reply so I hope you write and equally as long review for this chapter cya. Thanks again for the review.  
  
****_

**_Roch86: _**_ What language is that? Just wondering it's a pretty word. Um I'm really glad that you think Jen fits in well. She's sorta based on me so I'm glad everyone seems to like it. I love Remus he's awesome. I've got some cool fun stuff planned for him so read on! Bubi (insert cool farewell word here) lol thanks for the review._

**_Marauder4eva:_**_  Thanks so much for reviewing. I love your story. Lol yes it wouldn't be the best way of waking up would it. O well more of that to come. I will keep it up. Ok well heres the reply for your second review. Yeah they wont find out for a while yet but I know how its gonna happen, I think. They both start dropping um… hints I guess… that they're werewolves but they don't figure it out until… well I'll leave it as a surprise. Ok well I'll update mine if you update yours. Cya!_

**_Lttlered:_**_ Thanks I'm glad you like it. Yeah I hope you like what happens next this chapter was fun to write. I love your story it's awesome so if you update yours I'll update mine. Is your real name Lily I love that name it's really great. Did you like the character Jen?  She's based on me so I'm hoping people like her. Cya and thanks for the review. Update yours soon. Cya_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ um well I spent heaps of time writing the authors note on this so I'm just gonna say that_

_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE GOING TO SCHOOL AND TAKING MY MATHS EXAM I'D PAY SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT 4 ME. Ok well enjoy this chapter._

When Jen and Remus reached the entrance to the kitchens Jen looked up at Remus with a confused look on her face.

"You can have the honour," said Remus politely, "All you have to do is tickle the pear."

"What?" exclaimed Jen disbelievingly?

"Tickle, like this." And without warning he chased Jen around in circles before catching her and tickling her.

"Stop, Stop" Jen shrieked trying to get free. But there was no hope. Although Jen also played Quidditch all that extra training that James had insisted on had really paid of.

In the end Jen stepped on Remus' toe, tickled the pear and walked cautiously into the kitchen with Remus limping behind.

"You're a tough on Miss Mires," said Remus smirking.

Jen raised her eyebrows and grinned along with him.

"Um excusing me Mr. Moony sir and Miss Mires mam," came a little voice.

"Spacie" Exclaimed Remus in a loving tone. He knelt down and gave the child house elf a warm, fatherly hug.

The young house elf squeaked happily then pulled away.

"Can Spacie be doing anything for you Mr. Moony and."

"Miss Bay" interrupted Jen.

 Remus looked at her, one eyebrow raise in question.

"It was my nickname that my friends at Flooten called me, you can call me that too, and the others." Expanded Jen.

Remus nodded his head in acceptance.

Spacie just stood there patiently.

Um Spaces could we please have some marshmallows and lots of chocolate? We're having a midnight feast in the Griffindor common room tonight." Asker Jen kneeling down to the elf's height.

"Yes Miss Bay, you is ordering what Mr moony is usually liking so that is done easily but where is Mr Padfoot, Mr. Prongs and Miss Wise tonight Sir and Miss? Can spaces get their favourite foods as well?"

"What ever you like Spacie" said Jen patting the little thing on the head. She was growing to love this little cutie.

"I's will be sending the food up to you's in about halfs and hours sir and Miss, come and visit Spacei soon please Miss Bay and Mr Moony."

Then much to Jens surprise and Remus' amusement the little elf pulled them both into a hug, which the two teenagers gladly accepted.

Within an hour the group had returned to the common room where the food was already set up and 5 mattresses where lain out in a fan on the floor. With one end of each near each other's.

"This is mine" said Lily spotting the colored Lily's on the bedspread.

"Mine" said Sirius and James jumping onto a bed each.

Sirius had a blue bed spread with bludgers on it, James also had a blue bedspread but his had red quaffles instead of the black bludgers.

"Well we chose the covers so we know ours" said Remus while he sat down on a Mattress.

His cover was also blue but a lighter shade than James and Sirius'. It had stars and moons on it. Jen had nestled down into an almost identical one but hers had a pink background and more moons than stars.

Sirius immediately noticed the similarity.

"You two have similar tastes, but one question Remus, where's your lump at the bottom like hers?" asked Sirius pointing to the base of Jens mattress.

"Chiminey" exclaimed Jen.

"Ah it moved it's alive," said a scared James clinging to Lily for support and pointing to the lump in question.

Jen reached down under the covers and pulled out her little charcoal kitten.

"Everyone meet my little cutie Chiminey"

Lily rushed over and gave the little thing a cuddle.

After everyone had a turn at patting her Jen set her down on the bed.

"So should we put on our pajama's?" asked Lily breaking the silence.

"Yeah, let's go," said Jen already half way up the stairs.

About ten minutes later Jen and Lily made there way down the stairs. Sirius did a very loud catcall and Jen and Lily both blushed.

"Looking good ladies looking good" said James

Remus just rolled his eyes.

Lily looked at James.

He was wearing flannel pants with a singlet that showed of his Quidditch muscles.

'The last year he'd really started to be less big headed, WOW when did he get those muscles, he'd also stopped asking her out, which is a good thing, or is it?' thought Lily

' What am I thinking James is just a friend nothing more' said Lily in her head but she wasn't entirely convinced.

'Man Lily looks Hot in that, Lily looks hot in anything though'

Tonight Lily was wearing a pair of silk pajama pants with a tight fitting white shirt.

All thought Lily and him were now friends he still had a crush on her, which, he had realized lately, had developed into love and a new admiration for her.

Meanwhile Jenny had sat down and was looking at Remus.

He was wearing some Black flannel pants but unlike James was wearing a matching top over his singlet.

'He looks so cute' thought Jen smiling to herself.

What she didn't know was that Remus had seen her when she was coming down from the dormitories and was thinking something similar.

As Jen was brushing her hair Remus thought how pretty she was. She was wearing a pair of Flannel pants with a pink tight fitting singlet on. Her brownie auburn hair was falling down onto her shoulders. Looking at her Remus blushed as he realized he had a crush on the new girl.  

Sirius, who had seen the whole thing and guessed what each person was thinking, was forming a plan to get both the young couples together.

**AN: **   _Ok well I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long but let me know._

_I'd like everyone who reviews to tell me if they like the character Spacie? _

_So next chapter will be during the night and truth or dare. I mean you can't have a party without it and with the Marauders it's gonna be interesting. I just hope I can make it good._

_Well I should have another chapter soon but for now. Cya_

_O by the way I dedicate this chapter to my friends Claire, Katja, Sophie, Alex, Mim, Mia and the rest of our my pack sisters o and Angela for introducing me to fanfiction. Ok well I know this is a long Authors not so I'm gonna stop._

_Cya _

_Love Bay_


	4. James' dare!

**AN:** All right well I'm going to start this chapter now (Monday) but I dunno when it'll be finished. Hopefully today but I've got acting classes soon so I might not be able to finish.(Most probably Tuesday afternoon)Ok now for the replies to my wonderful reviewers. O and one more thing first. I'm really sorry about any spelling mistakes. As animeangel90 knows it's not my strong point and when I'm rushing to get a chapter up it's hard to make sure it's all right even when I edit it heaps. So I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes.

**Replies:**

**Kckfchicks:** No the Marauders aren't very subtle are they. But they don't mention anything to Jen and Remus just plan evilly behind their backs. Lol. Ok well again I'm sorry about any spelling but thanks for the review.

**Jaizar black: **Thanks. Yeah I like the idea of Lily being friends with the Marauders to. In the book it said that James and Lily don't get together until 7th year but why couldn't they be friends before hand? Yeah I love Remus because he's good to work with. He can have mood swings because of his temper. Be shy because of his problem. Or be funny and loud because.. Well.. Because he's a Marauder. Lol. Now for the reply to your 2nd review. Yeah Spacie is my friend's nickname and I was writing that part of the chapter during maths (it's the only subject she's in with me) so I said I would base it on her. Yes I meant to dedicate that idea to you sorry. In this chapter or the next one there is a roasted marshmallow but it doesn't die but I am right now giving you credit for the idea. Hope you don't mind. Ok well cya. Oh and I'm glad you like the way I portrayed the Marauders, Lily and Jen. Ok well Bubi.

**Pussin Boots:** Nice saying. Sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I was really busy on the weekend. I'll try to describe the surroundings a little more thanks for the advice. This chapter probably won't be much better in that aspect cos I'm really rushing to get it done but thanks for the review.

**GoldenWolf88: **I love wolves. HOWL, lol. I based the character of Jen on myself so she had to be a werewolf cos they rock. I am a proud member of H.O.W.L.L. It means the Headquarters of the Organized Worship of Lupin League. Lol cool ha?

Ok well thanks for the review and keep them coming. Luv Bay

**Green-Eyed-Moony: **Thanking you humble reviewer. Lol. glad you like it. Come again anytime.

**Sybil ():** HAHAHAH I'm ALWAYS RIGHT, I REIN SUPREME. lol ok well thanks for the review but one request. Can you write a bit more next time? Lol ok thanks anyway come again anytime.

**Marauder4eva:** I am gonna answer it and the answer is probably. It'll most likely be a Ginny and Harry one. I've already sorta started planning it but I'm gonna get this one going first. Maybe during the next holidays or the ones after. Yes two couples woohoo. I'm writing as fast as I can but I've been really busy. Glad you like my story. Bubi. Luv Bay

**Melissa Black13:** Yes Sirius is going to do a little matchmaking. Oooo I'm gonna have fun doing that. Ok well thanks for the review. Luv Bay.

**Padfootedmoony:** Have I told you how much I love your name it's awesome. Ok well thanks for the review. I think it's cute with Jen and Remus as well. Kinda obvious that they like each other. Well obvious to everyone but them, Lol. Ok thanks again. Luv Bay

**Cheese:** Hey cheese. Lol yes I think we all have our Jennifer moments. Even Jennifer. Ok well that was weird. Keep reading and howling lots. Not that you'd ever stop. Cya around sometime. Luv Bay

**XSweetMseryx: **Glad you like it. Sorry I didn't update sooner but I was really busy this weekend. Ok well keep reading and reviewing. Luv Bay.

Ok well I'm finally through with those and they took me about half an hour. Lol. Well the phone rang a bit but still. Ok well here is the chapter and don't forget to read the authors note at the bottom. This chapter is dedicated to um… all werewolves anywhere in the world.                                                       

**Disclaimer:** O yes I'm J K Rowling and I own Harry Potter. That's why I'm sitting here writing Fanfiction and rejecting the 6th book. Honestly. I don't own it. Ok?

It's now Tuesday afternoon so happy Tuesday. lol ok that was pointless so here u go.

Chapter 4 

Everyone settled down in his or her bed. They were placed in a circle so that when everyone lent on their elbows their heads were almost touching. The placing around the circle was as follows. James, Sirius, Remus, Jen, Lily. Sirius had planned this all along so that the two couples were next to each other, and so that he could be in-between his fellow Marauders.

Jen was sitting up with chiminey on her lap who was purring like an old steam engine due to the pats that she was receiving from both Jen and Remus.

"Lets get to know each other a bit better." Said Remus breaking out of his cat patting daze.

"I'm not sure if there's anything you three don't already know about each other." Scoffed Lily.

"True," said James "but Jen just got here." After this he grinned manically and exchanged looks with James.

Lily looked at Remus alarmingly. Jen just laughed out loud.

"Do your worst"

"You'll regret that," muttered Remus.

"Anywho's whatsit bobs doodly poosy beep Boppy boopalliedoodlalie dink," said Sirius confusing everyone.

"Lets get started, Wise would you care to start our game of, drum roll please,"

James, Remus and Jen stamped their feet and hands on the carpet

"… Truth or Dare" everyone cheered.

"Ok um but first I have an idea just wait a second while I get it from my trunk." Said Jen quickly.

A few minutes later Jen returned carrying a Blue crystal ball and one Purpley Maroon colored one.

"I got these three years ago this Blue ball will tell people if you telling the truth or not. That means that if you lie in your truth we'll all know that you're lying. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

" And the other one will tell us who is to be asked next. All we have to do is enter our names is like this."

Jen waved her wand and gave the spell B_rosba Eman _then whispered her name and everyone else's into the ball. When she was done she tapped the ball lightly on the top with her wand and set it down in the middle along with the first blue ball.

"Now when we want to start you just tap it again."

"Alright we have just one rule when we play truth or dare" said James referring to the Hogwarts students as we.

"That is that if you can't tell the truth that you have to do the dare no matter what. IF you really don't want to do the dare then you must tell us the answer to the truth and vise versa."

Jen nodded her understanding.

"Yep we play like that back in Australia as well."

"Alright Wise you're starting. Who are you asking?"

Lily tapped the ball with her wand and James' name appeared in a flowing green script.

"Alright, truth or…"

"Dare." Said James automatically.

" How did I guess, Ok I want you to go to Mcgonagall's office and try to seduce her, we'll all come along and watch from under the invisibility cloak"

James gapped at Lily then shuddered at the thought of seducing their head of house.

"Alright lets go, _Accio Invisibility cloak_"

The Five headed down to the third floor where Mcgonagall's office was. When they got there James gave a soft knock on the door and entered. The other four came in quietly behind him and settled into the corner.

"Hello Mr Potter what can I do for you."

"O Minerva why the formality we've known each other for more than six years, and after  everyone of those years you grow more gorgeous than the last."

Mcgonagall's lips went thinner but Lily was sure she saw a little bit of redness on her high cheekbones.

"Mr Potter,"

"Call me James my beautiful one"

" Mr Potter," continued Mcgonagall " this is not the time nor the place for you to make comments of that nature."

" Of course Minne but I could wait a lifetime for one night alone with you." Interrupted James again, who was clearly trying not to crack up laughing at the site of his transfiguration teacher."

" Nor will it ever be acceptable, what is wrong with you Mr Potter I'll expect you at my office at exactly 7 o'clock on the first full day of school"

"Yes, Yes a private meeting would be wonderful you ravishing, sexy thing you." Said James now massaging Mcgonagall's shoulders tenderly."

" No for a detention, on second thoughts maybe a 'Private meeting' with Professor Snape would be more appropriate"

"But Minnie I thought we had something special, I thought up a poem for you. Won't you let me write it down?"

With a flourish James pulled out a quill and some parchment from right under Mcgonagall's nose and started to write.

Once he had finished he folded it up and sealed it with a kiss.

" My darling read it once I have left so that you can savor the moment forever."

With this he left the room dramatically carefully leaving the door open for the others to follow.

Once the five got out of hearing range they cracked up laughing not able to stop until they heard an amused voice behind them.

" And what may I ask is so funny, I need a good laugh so enlighten me."

The Marauders and the girls spun around only to be confronted with the twinkling eyes of Dumbledoor himself.

" We- were- playing- Truth- of – Dare sir," explained Lily between laughing once she had composed herself she continued.

"James was dared to go to Mcgonagall's office and try to seduce her." Continued Sirius smirking at his best friend.

Dumbledoor laughed merrily, "I'm sure she didn't take kindly to that"

"No sir but I'm sure she understands, well she should if she read the letter I left her." Said James smiling knowingly.

"Hey James that's not fair, from now on you can't tell anyone that it's a dare."

"I didn't say I told her… but I didn't say I didn't."

Dumbledoor shook his head at the young Griffindor's antics.

"Goodnight everyone and I'll make sure that I'm alert tonight, if your taking out your dares on staff then I better be careful," Said Dumbledoor,

"Goodbye and I hope to see you soon" his eyes twinkling again.

 With this cryptic message the headmaster made his way in the opposite direction.

"Was he just encouraging us to take out our dares on him?" asked Lily in amazement.

"Yeah I think so, Oh well we don't want to disappoint our headmaster that wouldn't look good on our permanent records." Said James with a mischievous look in his eyes.

" Oh and by the way James, I think I saw Mcgonagall blush." Said Lily.

" What can I say NO one can resist the Potter charm. Except maybe you Lily"

" Oh yes I can resist it alright."

" You don't have to, you could go out with me?" said James simply.

"Na" said Lily and the Five walked on James looking unaffected by the rejection.

Jen looked at Lily questionably. Until she heard a low voice in her ear.

"James has been asking Lily out for years. She used to pretend she hated him but we know that one day they'll be head over heals for each other." Sirius nodded in agreement with Remus.

"We'll have little Lily and James' running around everywhere."

"Are you three coming?" asked James from up ahead.

"Mmmhmm!" said Jen as she linked arms with Sirius and Remus and skipped merrily back to the common room to continue their game.

**AN:** Hey, sorry this chapter isn't that long but I've gotta have dinner and I wanted to put something up today. I'll update again soon but for now I want to leave you with a little competition.

Sirius in this Fanfiction is going to date ditzes most of the way until the end but I'm not giving anything away now.

I would like you guys to come up with Names, personalities, Houses, Appearance and anything else you could think of for some of Sirius' girlfriends. But don't base them on yourselves because I'm going to make everyone (Jen, Lily, James and Remus) hate his snog partners. The final characters will be mixes of all your suggestions. Ok well you don't have to do this competition but I'd love your input (Oh and you will get credit for it) so keep those reviews coming.

Ok well cya

Luv Bay!!

P.S. Oh and here are some faces cos I feel like it-

0.O

-

"-"

All right well I can't think of anymore so Bubi

Luv Bay

P.P.S. This is dedicated to a random person living in Mongolia because that's the first country that came into my head.


	5. I can't be bothered to think of a chapte...

**AN:** Come on guys I got 12 reviews and only one person had a go at the character thingy.

Fine I'll make one up my self if u dun want to help. Ok… don't look at me like that I'm not giving you a chapter after you have behaved that way.

Actually I will cos I'm very bored of homework.

Ok well there is a problem in the last chapter and if you look back I've fixed it.

I didn't mean to put in Proff. Snape. Ok well the new guys name I Proff. Black. I'll explain the name in a few chapters but he wont be involved for a while. All right here are the individual replies (there not very long this time because I'm not supposed to be on the computer but mum and dad are out so it should be ok.)

**Ebony: **  HAHAHAH see I did reply to your review this time. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA. I saw Robin Hood King of Thieves last night. It's weird but it's still good. No you don't know all my secrets so nananannanananana (sticks tongue out) cya at school. AROOOOOOO.

Oh sorry I forgot to give you back your science book yesterday but thanks for the lend anyway.

**Pussin Boots: **Nice saying, thanks for the review.

**Melissa Black13:** Thanks for pointing out the Snape thing. You were the first one and one other person did so congratulations. Actually I'm going to dedicate a chapter to each of you sometime. Glad you like the dare. Thanks for the review.

**xxSpAzZiExx: **You were the only one who answered my challenge thingy. That was a bit sad for me but thank you for taking the time. I'm sorta looking for a character that's not in Griffindor because I want the other Marauders and Lily and Jen to hate the girlfriend. But never fear I will use you idea but not until later on. Ok?

I'll defiantly check out one of your ficcy's soon. Probably tonight when I post this. Ok cya. Come back anytime.

Marauder4eva: I like the sound of a never-ending chapter but then my eyes would probably fall out. Thanks for the review and sorry I took so long in getting this chapter up. 

**Padfootedmoony:** Glad you like the dare. I'm not sure if Jen and Remus will find out yet. I want to wait a while I already know how I want it to happen. Cya and thanks for the review.

**Green-Eyed-Moony:** Hehe you sister reviewed right after you. Yes there will be someone for Sirius but I need ideas for the ditzy girlfriends before he gets together with the other character.

**Prongs79:** YAYAYAYAYAY a new reviewer thanks for coming.

**Jenfur:** It was so funny when I logged onto hotmail this afternoon. I found four reviews right after each other (all from you) then the next email was a author alert for your story. I'm like YAYAYAYAYAY she's back. Woohoo. I found this awesome site that(if you're a moony fan) you should check out. It's werewolfregistry.com (with www. But I didn't want to put in a link because it would stuff up the chapter apparently well thanks for updating yours and reviewing better get on with the story now. (rides away on purple elevator with Jenfur), lol

Cya, thanks for the review come back again soon.

Disclaimer. Ok I want to be quick. I don't own Harry Potter. There I said it now read the chapter not that anyone EVER reads these disclaimers anyway.

Chapter 5 

Once the 5 Griffindors had returned to the common room and had settled down on their warm, comfortable beds, James asked the next person.

"Jen, truth or dare?" said James with an evil glint in his eye which meant Jen couldn't decipher if he had a good truth, dare or both waiting in line for her.

 Finally she decided on a dare. I mean what would happen if they asked her something that would reveal that she was a werewolf.

"Dare." said Jen sounding a lot more confident than she felt.

"Ok well on the first day of school I dare you to go up to Snivillus and kiss him in the middle of potions." Said James with a satisfied look upon his good-looking features.

"James be nice, it'll be her first day to make an impression on the rest of the school." Said Lily giving James the big green puppy dog eyes that she new he couldn't say no to.

Sirius and Remus snickered under there breath at how Lily had James rapped around her little finger.

"Ok fine, she still has to do it, but she can hex him afterwards and tell everyone that it was a dare, that is if she doesn't mind getting a detention from Professor Black." James added the last part as an after thought.

"I don't mind. I got detentions quiet a bit at my old school during potions our teacher was awful and she despise me because my mum worked at the school."

"Why is that a reason to hate you?" asked lily her curious nature getting the better of her.

Jen laughed a little.

"When I first came Professor Knowles wanted the DADA job but my mum got it instead. She's been taking out on me ever since.'

Remus laughed at this.

" Na , Professor Black just hates us because we're us"

"But I'm special he hates me for being related to him" Said Sirius quietly. Jen thought that he sounded a little bitter.

" Ok Jen you're turn to ask someone" said Lily. Sirius shot her a grateful look.

An hour later everyone had been asked one truth and one dare except Lily who still had one turn left.

 And Jen and Remus who had chosen a dare both times because Remus was petrified of Jen finding out about his problem, and Jen was worried of them all rejecting her if they found out about her problem.

James' truth was for him to say who he thought the 5 top kissers in the school were, in no particular order.

 He named 2 Hufflepuffs, 2 Ravenclaws and to everyone's surprise, and amusement, Lily as the fifth.

 It turned out that last year they accidentally had a little fling whole both Sirius and Remus were out on dates in Hogsmede and they were alone in the common room.

 They had both agreed not to tell anyone and that it was just a heat of the moment thing. When Lily explained this Sirius was quick to jump in with.

'There was heat?'

Sirius' Truth was next and was the same question. He answered with 2 Hufflepuffs and 3 Ravenclaws.

He would've said one of Lily's friends but being a loyal friend he didn't want to upset her.

His dare was to, at the opening feast, come down to dinner in a strappy, red, tango dress and dance in it.

Sirius then asked Lily and she chose dare, so he dared her to wear a tuxedo with tails and a bowler hat and accompany him in his tangoing.

By the end of the game Jen was dared to do the same as Lily and on her next turn it was added to by having to do it on top of the tables that would be cleared courtesy of James.

 Remus was to accompany her in his dress and his second dare was added to in the same way as Jens.

Finally only Lily's last turn was left.

"Wise, truth or Dare" said Sirius in his best Game show host voice.

"Ok Mr. Padfoot, I'll say truth." Said Lily her voice sounding confident which was more than she felt inside.

"Who your first kiss?"

At this Lily turned beat red.

 She muttered something unrecognizable.

"Sorry can't hear you Wise." said James putting his had to his ear and leaning over to the pretty red head next to him.

"Moony" said Lily still in a whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"WHAT" said James and Sirius in surprise.

"Um, I'll answer that one, we were at muggle primary school, You how I live near Lils and all, well my mum made me go to muggle school in case I…"

Remus stopped himself just in time before he mentioned that he might not of been able to attend Hogwarts because he was a werewolf.

"… In case I wasn't magical. Well at school camp we were playing spin the bottle and when I spun it… it landed on Lily."

The rest all smiled in understanding.

"Well my idea is we turn of the lights and we can keep talking in the morning."

"Yeah nice idea Sirius." Said Jen.

"Hey Lils? Can you wake me up in a different way tomorrow than you did last week?' asked James hopefully.

"Don't count on it Potter." Said Lily as she flicked off the light.

Remus quickly whispered to Jen what had happened and she snorted.

"Oi, no telling secrets to ya girlfriend" Said Sirius from next to Remus.

Both Remus and Jen blushed and Jen heard the sound of Remus kicking Sirius in the shin.

"Ouch Moony I didn't mean you I meant Lils and Prongsy over there."

In the dark both James and Lily glared at Sirius but they were also blushing.

Sirius turned over and smiled to himself secretly.

Within 10 min snoring could be heard from James and Sirius' beds, nothing from Lily's and small sighs and light breathing from the remaining two's beds.

**AN:** Sorry this chapters really bad. I'm sorry I didn't do all the dialogue through the questions but it would've gotten boring. Hope you liked. 

Ok well now it's Tuesday and I've been really busy with assignments and exams but only 3 weeks till I'm on holiday for 3 weeks Woot (hehe Woot is a cool word)

Luv Bay!!!!!!!!

P.S. Ok this review I got seconds before I put up this chapter so here's your reply.

**GoldenWolf88:** Yeah it's an awesome site. It's got like everything related  to Harry Potter. Well the site I (www.)

thewerewolfregistry.net   

I couldn't put it all together because it wouldn't let me but it's www. at the beginning.

Ok well thanks for the review.


	6. How can something so beautiful scare me ...

_AN: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in AGES. _

_I've been sick and had lots of assignments and exams to do so I'm really sorry._

_Ok I just wanna tell you that if I use any words that you don't understand it's probably just a word that I'm used to using but in your country you don't so just let me know if you don't understand something. Ok well here's the reviewer's replies._

**Marauder4eva**:  hey, woohoo thanks for the idea. Review again next time.

Ok well some one wrote a review but I lost the name of who it was from so for the person who reviewed saying: Hey, dont swet it. Upload and add detail, write more soon. Thanks so much for the review and if your reading this chapter let me know who you are in this review because I hate loosing the person who I'm replying to's name. 

Ok well thanks

****

**Radiion:** OMG that is the longest most awesomest (Hehe is that a word) review I eva got thank you. I got it when I was at school and I dragged all my friends over and MADE them read it. Lol. Ok well a singlet is like a thin sleeveless shirt. Guys ones aren't usually as tight fitting as girls. People wear them to bed but sometimes there are ones that are sorta more stylish that people wear other places. Ok well if there is any other words that you don't understand PPPPPPLEEEEAAAAASEEEEEEEE let me know and I hope that explained the word singlet to you. Lol I feel like a teacher. Ok well keep reading.

Oh and read the AN at the end of the chapter.

**Aquamariel:** YAYAYAYAYAY another new reviewer. Um I hope your still reading cos I haven't updated for ages but I'm on holidays now so there should be new ones every few days. (I say that but I dunno if I'll be able to do It. Oh well I'll try. Thanks for the review!

Oops yeah you'll have to let me know what sorta fics you like. (Pairings and genre) then I can let you know some great ones.

**Kara Adar: **Yeah I can't wait for the next full moon either. Oh sorry you meant in the story of course that's what I meant to... Lol. I dunno if they'll find out about each other at the next full moon. Probably not for a little while but they'll probably like just miss seeing each other. Actually no I just had a great idea (well at least I think it's great) ok well keep reading and reviewing.

****

**Padfootedmoony: **Yes I'm glad someone, other than my friends agrees with me about woot. Ok well keep reading and reviewing thanks.

****

****

**Cheese:** That's ok. Well thanks for the suggestion and enjoy camp this week. Heheheheehhehehebwhahahahahhaahhaahahahahahah I'm not coming till next term and you have to go to camp and I don't have to. Haha. O wait your probably looking forward to it. Ok well I can't think of anything to say so…. AROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

****

**GoldenWolf88:** I only just got your review then so heres the next chapter and I'll do a better reply next time. Oh and don't forget to read the other AN. Ok thanks for the review.

Ok well finally heres the actual story.

OMG I just realized I haven't updated for 3 weeks. Oops  well finally I have and here it is.

**Chapter 6:**

Remus woke later that night and saw Jen looking out the window. He sat up quietly and walked up behind her.

"Watcha looking at?"

Jen jumped in fright and spun around to face Remus. The two jumped apart when they realized that their noses were almost touching. Jen noticed that Remus and a slightly pink tinge to his cheeks but she just thought that he was just a little hot.

"Well are you going to answer my question? Or not?" Asked Remus his voice barley above a whisper.

"The moon." Answered Jen simply.

Remus gulped. Then replied in a voice that he hoped was confident.

"Yes its… um… really…um… beautiful… I guess."

This was the truth all though he was petrified by the full moon. Its radiant glow was an eerily beautiful thing.

"Yes it is beautiful. But I don't understand how something so beautiful can scare me so much."

Remus looked at Jen in wonder.

'Why would she be scared of the moon' thought remus but this was pushed to the back of his mind when somewhere in the forest an ordinary wolf howled.

Remus, who was still looking at Jen, noticed a small shiver fun down her spine. He also noticed that under her just below shoulder length brown hair that she had

Goose pimples on the back of her neck.

As if it was an instinct he reached over and put a hand on the small of her back.

Jen looked up at Remus with her large brown eyes.

As he gazed into them Remus tried to figure out what it was he saw in them. Was it sadness? No. It defiantly wasn't happiness. But it wasn't anger or compassion. It was somewhere in the middle of these.

Remus began to give her a lower back rub. He moved his hands around the small area in gentle, continuous circles It was what his mother always used to do to him when he was tired, or after a full moon or uncertain of something.

When he looked back at her she was looking at the moon again but he noticed a small smile on her lips.

'Just kiss her' said the little voice in his head, which sounded remarkably like Sirius. But Remus paid no attention to this voice.

'It wasn't the right time. He'd get to know her better before making a move. I mean he wasn't like James or Sirius. He new he had trouble in getting into a relationship because he didn't know if he could trust anyone but his friends with his secret. But somehow he felt that he could tell Jen how he felt and what he was and that she wouldn't run. She wouldn't hide from him. She wouldn't get that look of fear in her eyes when she found out about the monster that he became once a month. But mostly he felt that she would understand.'

"Remus," a soft voice penetrated his thoughts, "Are you ok you seem distant.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just looking at the moon as well. It is beautiful but I…No it doesn't matter you probably would laugh."

"No I wouldn't, what, what were you going to say… Remus?" Jen said in a curious voice.

"I'm scared of the moon yet its glow is something that I can never get out of my head."

There was silence. After what seemed like hours Jen finally spoke.

"Me to." She said simply.

As the Jen stood at the window, her gaze never leaving the moon, Remus noticed the different expressions flying across her face. It was only then that Remus realized that he was still rubbing the small of her back.

He pulled his hand away gently but Jen noticed and turned around to look at him.

"Thank you," She said in a soft whisper.

"I get home sick and I have a lot on my mind." Jen continued.

"I know you where pretty tense."

"Well I'm not now" said Jen smiling "How'd you get so good at comforting people."

Remus was lost for words. What could he say?

Finally he stuttered out something of the top of his head,

"Um well…. I'm not very good at it… my mums a really great person she showed did it for me when… when… she was better at it than I am."

Jen looked at Remus thoughtfully.

'That was a really nice thing for him to say but I still don't understand him.' She thought to herself.

"Well we're going to Diagon Ally tomorrow to get our school stuff we better go to back to bed."

"Yeah, thanks again…. Moony." Said Jen with an appreciative smile.

"Anytime Bay." Said Remus with a sweet caring smile.

Jen got back into bed to and fell asleep very quickly.

Remus rolled over once he was sure she was asleep and looked at her face in thought.

"There's something different about her and I have no idea what it is." Said Remus his voice softer than a whisper.

A small piece of hair fell across Jens face. Remus leant forward and tucked it behind her ear.

She really was an amazing person. Laughing and Funny one minute, mysterious the next.

Jen smiled in her sleep.

Still looking at her Remus wondered what she was smiling at? What was she dreaming about?

Little did he know that Jens dreams were filled with a caring, sensitive smile.

His caring sensitive smile.

AN: Ok well this chapter was a bit more mysterious than the last ones.

This chapter is dedicated to **Radiion ** and **GoldenWolf88** because they both did a really really long review.

Ok and again I'm sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Coming up next: The Diagon Ally trip and more Lily and James flirting. Also the entrance on Sirius' first snog partner.

Ok hope you like.

Lotsa Luv

Bay.__


	7. Brushes with embaresment

AN: Hey guys. Well I have to say I'm a little disappointed in the amount of review but thank you a hundred times over to the people who have reviewed. I'm hoping the lack of reviews is due to people being on holidays but I'd appreciate it if you are reading this for you to pleasey weasy review it because reviews make my day. Ok well heres the replies for those of you who did review.

**Angel Iris: ** YAY another new reviewer. I'm glad you liked it so much. So as you put it MORE MORE MORE. Lol thanks for the review. Come back any time.

****

**cherryblossom08:** To tell you the truth I don't know when they're going to find out. The next full moon they won't meet. The one after they might meet in the forest but they wont know who each other are. I think I know how they're going to find out about each other but you'll just have to wait and see.

**Padfootedmoony:** Hate to disappoint you but they're not gonna find out about each other so soon. Thanks again for the review.

****

**Evil Cheese Of Doom:** Hey thanks for the suggestion. Anyway I wanna keep writing this story so thanks for the review.

**AnimeAngel90:** Nou I didn't forjet u" U didn't review. Amybay we gave allweedy discoossed yhis so I"m gonna gou haf lumch Know. sya wound and tanks for de qeview.

Lol see if you can decode that lol. Thought I'd just annoy you abit.

**Pussin Boots:** Thanks for the review.

O I forgot

Di$liMeR: I don't own it.

Chapter 7 

Remus and Jen woke up at exactly the same time the next morning. Jen, being someone who can get up almost as soon as she wakes up jumped out of bed and opened her mouth to announce she was up but before she could do this she was pulled back down onto the mattress next to hers by Remus.

"What the..Hmmffdfadnl" Jen started to say before Remus put his hand over her mouth. He pulled the covers over them both so that they were invisible to the other people in the room. (AN: those of you with dirty minds this is not supposed to be gross maybe a little cute but not gross. Its just 2 friends hiding from Lily, James and Sirius ok? Good.)

"It's always worth listening to Lily and James this time of morning" whispered Remus his breath warm against Jens neck. It was only then that Jen realized how close she was to him.

"Why?" asked Jen.

"Shhh Listen… Lily's very manic when she's getting ready to go out anywhere. Combined with a quick temper, well lets just say you don't want to get in her way."

"JAMES POTTER HAVE YOU BEEN USING MY HAIR BRUSH AGAIN" shrieked Lily.

Jen expected the reply to be in a tone just as loud and angry as the one Lily had use but instead the reply was in a tone that a mother might use to baby when putting it to sleep or a grandmother to her granddaughter.

"No my dearest wise why would I, James Henry Potter, invade your personal space like that."

"Plus the fact it would be pointless using a brush on his hair, it'd never lie straight." Came a mocking voice from the bathroom.

"Then pray tell Mr prongs WHY THERE IS BLACK HAIR IN MY NEW HAIRBRUSH?"

Jen, who was watching this through a gap between the mattress and the sheets, looked away in embaressment. This was due to the fact that Sirius had just walked out of the bathroom with nothing on except a yellow fluffy bath towel. When Jen had gotten over her enitial shock she turned back only to see Sirius walk over to Lily, pluck the hair brush out of Lily's hand and start to run it through his smooth, silky black hair.

Lily just glared at him and walked up stairs to her dorm to get dressed for Diagon Alley.

"Well that went well didn't it" Said James giving a high five to His best friend.

"Yes rather but I don't know why she ran away, I mean why would you when you could stay a gaze in wonder at my wonderful body." Boasted Sirius puffing out his chest and flexing his muscles.

This was all too much for Jen as she let her self giggle under Remus' blankets.

Remus gently kicked her to tell her to be quiet and rapped his arms around her shoulders to yet again place his hand over her mouth.

Jen, who did not like to be silenced, although she wasn't complaining about where Remus' arms where, put her arms behind her back and tickled Remus in the sides.

Remus being very ticklish cracked up laughing.

Sirius and James looked over towards the large lump on Remus' mattress and walked over to see what was going on.

Remus quickly removed his hand from Jens mouth and Jen stopped tickling Remus. But before they could move there hands from around each other's waists the covers where removed and James and Sirius stood above them looking down with shock and amusement.

'This isn't going to be to hard at all' thought Sirius.

"This isn't what it looks like" said Remus and Jen at the same time.

"No?" said James his eyebrows raised.

There was a pregnant silence which was finally broken by the sound of shoes on the marble staircase.

Jen and Remus finally removed them selves from each other's arms and scrambled to their feet.

"Oh your finally awake, great now you can save me from these imbeciles, do you know what they did this morning they…"

"I'm sure they heard every word that was said, unless they were to busy to listen." Smirked Sirius.

As James snorted Remus and Jen both turned similar shades of pink and Lily gave them both a strange look. To break this awkward moment Jen asked Lily a question.

 "Lils, are we wearing muggle clothes or robes?"

This was an odd question because Lily herself was dressed in tight hip hugger jeans and a baby Pink halter neck top. Her hair was done into high ponytail that cascaded down her neck, past her shoulders and ended just bellow the top of her armpits. She was wearing little make up other than some eyeliner and some lip-gloss. The previously mentioned shoes where small high heels the same colour as her top.

"Um yeah we are." Replied Lily eyeing Jen strangely.

Jen suddenly realized how stupid her question was and decided to go have a shower.

As she left Remus followed her with his eyes until she was out of site.

His gaze returned the group and was met with three pairs of raised eyebrows.

Ok well I'm going to go get dressed too… I'll be in the prefect bathroom.

About twenty minutes later Remus returned wearing a pair of baggy jeans, an army green belt and a plain black loose fitting shirt. Sirius had taken off the towel and it had been replaced with a pair of sky blue shorts, and a white shirt with a navy blue jacket over the top. James was already dressed when Sirius had come out of the shower and he was wearing a pair of jeans that were slightly more fitting than Remus' but not as tight as Lily's with a black belt, a white long sleeved top with a navy blue t-shirt over the top and a very dark blue baseball cap. All three boys were wearing the shoes that Mrs. Lupin had bought them. They were sneakers that changed colour when you asked them to.

The four friends sat down on the couch and waited for Jen to join them.

After five minutes Jen came down from the dormitories.

"Sorry I took so long I had to feed my cat."

Jen walked down the stairs and followed Sirius, Lily and James out of the portrait hole.

Sirius and James were, as always, very eager to get to breakfast but Lily dropped back to talk to Remus and Jen.

"Do I look ok." Jen asked Lily.

"Do you look ok? You look fantastic." Said Lily looking at her Jen with smiling eyes. Lily was telling the truth Jen did look good.

She was wearing pair of dark brown cargo's that were tight around the top where baggy from the knees down. On her top she was wearing she was wearing a plain a white halter neck top similar to Lily's with a small thin black Jacket that had sleeves that reached her elbows. To add to her outfit she was also wearing a black scarf that hung down to her waist. Her hair was out and went down to just under her shoulders and was pulled back slightly at the front and clipped up at the back. She wasn't wearing any makeup apart from some eyeliner and like Lily she was also wearing some lip-gloss. On her feet was a pair of black high-heeled boots.

"Are sure I look ok?" this time Jen looked at Remus.

"As Lily said you look great Bay" said Remus smiling at her never taking his eyes off her face.

"Who's Bay?" came a voice from near by.

They had finally caught up with Sirius and James.

Jen answered James with a smile.

"It was my nickname that my friends gave me in Australia, I told Remus last night after I had told the house elves to call me that instead of Miss Mires." Explained Jen.

"Oh, ok. I guess we'll call you that then and you can call us by our nicknames. Well I dunno about you guys but I'm starving lets eat."

The 5 Griffindor's sat down at the table and where soon ready to go to Diagon Ally.

AN: Ok well that wasn't the greatest chapter ever and I didn't know how to end it but it's something so you guys wont get bored lol. Ok well this chapter is dedicated to Padfootedmoony and Pussinboots because both of them have reviewed every single chapter (except for one each.) ok well thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you like it. Please give me any suggestions on what can happen in Diagon Ally. Sorry this chapter wasn't Diagon Ally and Sirius' snog partner didn't come in but I'm almost certain that it's happen next chapter. So any suggestions are welcome. Sorry this chapter wasn't that good.

Oh one more thing

**CHALLENGE:** Ok well the old challenge thing with the character thingy is still on but this time when you review I would like you to tell me which has been your favourite chapter so far and why. If you can't pick a whole chapter you can just pick a part of one. Ok I'll announce the results next time. Cya!

Luv the one and only BAY!!!!


	8. And average muggle and Jono

AN: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got writers block I think. Ok well I lied. This chapter wont be Sirius' snog partner. That wont come in for about 3 or 4 chapters because I have some fun muggle stuff for them to do. Bwahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!! Ok well I hope you like this chapter. Here are the reviewer's replies.

**LilyZWnam77: **Thanks for the review. Yeah I liked that part to. It was fun to write. Come again soon. Hope you like this chapter.

**Marauder4eva (1):** Yeah I really like that chapter. Hehehe the smile is cool. It was the chapter I really like writing heap.  I can't wait till they find out either but it's not till like halfway through the story. But both of them are gonna drop Lotsa little hints but no one realizes Jens secret. Thanks for the review.

 **Marauder4eva (2):** Heylo again. Glad you like all the characters. Yep peters going to be in it. At the moment he's on a really long holidays lol. You'll see. Anyway he's different when he comes back. But he'll be back soon. (As much as I want to leave him out)

**Vickiicky: **Glad you like my character. It feels good to know people like you. Lol. Jen is based on me so I'm exstatic that people really like her. I love remus/OC ones as well. Jens personality is really easy and fun to work with lol. _She can get Remus to loosen up._ Yeah I like that. Couldn't of put it better my self? Please review again and let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Padfootedmoony: ** Yeah everyone seemed to like that part. Lol. Thanks for the review. Cya later.

**Ebony:** Hey. Um thanks for the review. NO I don't feel guilty about leaving. Just a little sad. Cya!!!!!!!!

**Pussin Boots: **You really like detail hey? Anyway I hope you like this one it's got a bit more detail I think. Anyway thanks for the review.

**Brie:** Wotcha. Anyway um thanks for the really great review and I guess I'll chat to you soon. LYLAS. TTYL. Bay!!!!

**GoldenWolf88: **hey, I'm soooo glad that's your favorite chapter cos it's mine to. No one else said that that one was their fav so I was exstatic when u said that. It was my favourite to write because of exactly what you said. It gave some insight to them. Ok well I beta type this up so cya!.****

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own it. I also don't own the movie in this chapter. Even though I wish I did.

**Chapter 8 (I can't believe I've written that many chapters already lol):**

Any average muggle who was strolling down the streets of muggle London enjoying their last few days of blissful holidays would not even give these five teenagers a second glance, or even a first for that matter. All they would've seen is three normal boys and two normal girls strolling down the street chatting amongst their friends generally having a good time.

But if the average muggles listened closer to what these five teenagers, who were in fact as far from normal as possible, were talking about it would certainly grab the muggles attention.

"Ow I think I bruised something when I flooed over from Hogwarts" whined Sirius.

"You know I'm amazed you managed to hurt yourself, I mean you've been flooing for years" reasoned James.

"I'm the one who should be complaining, look what landed on me!" said Lily glaring at James.

Ten minutes later Lily and James were STILL bickering, Remus was staring at the footpath and sneaking glances towards Jen without realizing it. Sirius was looking around with fascination gleaming I his eyes and Jen was thinking about Claire and wondering how she was coping at Durmstrang. What Jen didn't realize is that she was glancing at Remus every now and then as well. This only came to her attention when, for the first time they turned and looked at each other at the same time.

Remus turned a lovely shade of crimson but luckily no one noticed thanks to Sirius, who began to jump up and down and went bounding over to Lily.

"Wise…Wise…Wise…" said Sirius tapping Lily on the shoulder. But She was to caught up in arguing with James to notice,

"LILLIANA ROSE EVANS!" screeched Sirius in Lily's ear.

"Gee Padfoot you must have inherited that screech from your mother." Joked James, but he immediately regretted it.

Sirius shot him a murderous glance that could send anyone, even someone as unlikely as Sirius to Azkaban prison. (AN: lol that's what they think.)

"As I was saying before James criticized me," James gave his best mate a guilty look, "What's that?" asked Sirius now renewed with the same excited tone of voice that he was known for.

"What?" queried Lily.

The other four turned around and looked in the direction that Sirius was pointing in.

"OH, That's a movie theater or a cinema Padfoot." Said Jen.

"How do you know?" asked Sirius giving Jena  look that clearly meant he didn't believe her.

"I'm muggle bon dog brain." Said Jen not realizing the irony in what she had just said.

'I really feel like doing some muggle stuff," sighed Jen, "I mean I do heaps during the holidays back home. Like rollerblading, going to music shops, watching movies and…Well… I guess I'm just a little home sick." Finished Jen lamely.

Remus, Lily, Sirius and James looked at Jen, then at each other, then back again and mentally made a combined decision.

"Lets have a muggle day" said the boys excitedly causing the previously oblivious, average muggles to turn their heads.

After lowering their voices they planned what to do.

"We have to let Professor Dumbledoor know, lets go to the leaky cauldron and get Tom to contact him." Said Sirius with ease.

 He knew tom well. After Sirius had run away from the blacks manor last year he caught the knight buts to the leaky cauldron. But the bus fare used up all the money he had on him at the time.

After Sirius got to Gringrotts and found it was closed he trudged back to the leaky cauldron and approached the bar.

Flashback 

__

"Um excise me," said Sirius his voice having lost the normal encouraging and cheerful ton, "I need a room for the next week."

_Sirius would've stayed at the potters or the Lupin's but the Potters were skiing in Switzerland and the Lupin's were visiting relatives in the US tomorrow and tonight was a full moon._

_The bartender turned around and without looking up said,_

_"That'll be 5 gold galleons and three silver sickles, what's your name?"_

_"Um Sirius… Sirius Black but I need a favour… um... The problem is tha…"_

_He was cut of in mid sentence by the bar tender._

_"I a'int givin' out no favours to a Black." Snarled the bar tender with a look of pure hatred in his eyes._

_"Thanks to your support of you-know-who my ma is dead and I have to increase all my prices so I can look after me little sister." Said the bartender still glaring at Sirius._

_Sirius, who was used to this sighed._

_"look sir, with all due respect, I just ran away from my 'family', used my last bit of change on the knight bus. Then I went to go to Gringrotts but It's closed. I can get you the money first thing tomorrow. I'm not like the rest of my so-called Family. Call Professor Dumbledoor, he'll back me up." All this came streaming out of Sirius' mouth in one breath._

_The bartender looked at him suspiciously but went out the back to floo talk to dumbledoor._

_When he returned he came around the side of the bar that Sirius was standing on, placed both hands on Sirius; shoulders, looked into his eyes and nodded. After removing his hands an placing them on his hips. The Bartender looked Sirius up and down, _

_"Dumbledoor said that you were the black sheep of the family, excuse the pun, Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron son. Your room is number 23. That's upstairs and the 6 on the right._

_"Thank you so much," said Sirius in relief, "I'll pay you back tomorrow morning."_

_"No need, It's not everyday you see a black like you, just make sure that you never go over to ya family's side, got it? Never. Go. Back. That's all the payment I need." With this the bartender dropped the room key into Sirius' hand and went to serve his customers._

End of Flash Back 

Ever since then Sirius and the Bartender, who later identified himself as the owner by the name of Tom, have been good mates who regally correspond.

The five teenagers made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

As Jen entered the door she looked around the bar, her body language showing calmness and tranquility.

The reason it showed this was because this bar looked so similar to Claries fathers pub in Horizont Ally back in Australia that she felt very at home.__

"Mr Black, My friend." Exclaimed a joyfull voice from the bar. Jen followed the direction that the joyfull voice came from. Her eyes fell on a young man who was about 17 years old.

He had think blonde hair that had natural black and brown streaks through it. His hair fell over his eyes slightly but although his hair was very attractive, it was his eyes that would grab people's attention. They were a stunning ice blue. Most ice blue eyes like these held mystery and sadness but Jen felt she could see all the way into this mans soul through these eyes. What she found was a kindness and gentleness that made her feel that she could easily trust this man. But besides this she also found a mischievous, fun and exciting person inside him. This man reminded her so much of Claire. This was probably because this was Jonathan or Jono Gourdly. Claire Gourdly's older brother.

"Bay? Oh my gash I totally forgot that you might know these guys, I was going to catch up with you sometime!"

"Jono? This is so awesome." Jen ran over to him and gave him a huge bear hug.

Jens head reached up to about his shoulders and although she was reasonably tall jono was one of those guys who was, and always would be, head and shoulders over most.

Jono retuned Jens hug and squeezed her tight.

Over her shoulder he noticed Remus staring at his shoes with a confused look on his face.

It suddenly hit him how similar Jen and Remus were. He decided to set them up. They would be perfect together and he couldn't think of anyone better for her.

They were quiet close friends, Jena and Jono; they had been all their lives. Jen was like a sister to him.

They often played music together with Claire and the three all got on well,

Yep Remus Lupin was defiantly the guy for her.

"Oh sorry guys well I guess you know Jono, hey?" said Jen addressing the Hogwarts foursome.

The others slowly nodded eyeing the pair wearily. Lily had her eyebrows raised and Sirius looked worried.

Suddenly Jono realized he had unconsciously placed his arm around Jen's waist. It was then that he realized that the others thought they were together. Without moving his protective, friendly grip around her he carefully moved his arm around her shoulder away from the area that might be considered, at first glance, 'More than friendly'.

Jen also realized why he had done this and what he was thinking hen she laughed out loud.

"Guys this is my best friends big bro who is also like a brother to me. We're very close but not in the way you were thinking.

Everyone instantly relaxed and they quickly invited Jono on their muffle day out because his shift had just finished.

"Anyway we've got to let Dumbledoor know whats going on. Can we use you fireplace?" asked the now less confussed and more happy Remus Lupin.

"Yeah sure guys go on down," said Jono, "I'll just go get my wallet, mobile and get rid of this apron and into some cooler clothes,

When Jono returned Jen grinned at his clothes. He was wearing some black Jeans that were baggy but didn't who his underwear out the back, and a black studded belt. He was also wearing a black shirt with a wolf on it. When he turned around it read, "Howl!!!!!" It was the shirt that Jen had gotten him for Christmas and he loved it. See Claire wasn't the only one who helped Jen at full moons, nor was she the only illegal Animagus in the family. Jono also came along in his Animagus form, he was a golden wolf with black and brown streaks similar to his hair.

"Nice Shirt." Said Jen grinning.

"Really, are you sure my boobs aren't too big in this?" said Jono in a girly voice, clutching his hands over his chest.

Everyone cracked up for obvious reasons, and also the fact that Jono was as far from having Man Boobs as possible.

Although they were just close Friends, Jen had to admit that Jono was HOT STUFF. His Quidditch playing and training had defiantly paid of. Even through his wolf shirt you could see a firm chest. This guy defiantly did NOT have man boobs.

"OK well what do you guys wanna do first?"

"Hey we haven't checked with Dumbledoor yet." Remembered Lily.

The six went behind the bar and followed Jono through the trap door and down the stairs to the Leaky Cauldrons privit flooing fire.

The six though the powder into the fireplace called out 'Dumbledoor's office, Hogwarts' and all squished their heads into the fireplace.

"Um excuse me Professor." Said Lily politely to her headmaster who was stroking his phoenix.

"Oh, hello everyone, what can I do for you on this fine day?"

"Well we had the idea that we should have a muggle day. So we wanted to check with you that this was ok? I think we should see a movie or go rollerblading. Then we can look around town and I need to grab something in a muggle music shop. Is it ok sir? Asked Jen getting excited.

"yes certainly it is a fantablulous idea. I think you should go rollerblading, I've tried it before and quiet enjoyed it. So much so that I got a pair of my own that I use in the great hall and around the school every now and again. But I've had an idea. Sometime today can you please drop into a muggle movie hire store, heres some money, can you please get as many dvd's or video's as you please. I'll organize, shall we say, a mini theater in the common room." Said Dumbledoor his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Awesome sir, thanks. With this the group pulled their heads out of the fir, went back upstairs, and stepped out of the pub onto the streets of muggle London.

AN: hey everyone. From now on updates will be on Saturdays or Sunday's. Because schools started again over here in Australia I'm not aloud on the Internet or on the computer Monday – Thursday. I'll be writing the chapter on paper then typing it up on the weekend. So I'll try to update again this week. I have heaps of new ideas so you should here from me again ASAP. Ok well this chapter is dedicated to my friends at school cos they are so much fun and they gave me heaps of ideas.

Oh one more thing Jono IS NOT going to be a romance character for Jen. I don't want people to not like him because he's going out with Jen. There really close friends. But they're not attracted to each other in that way.

Anyway let me know what you think about Jono and this chapter.

Oh one more note for the people who are friends with the real Claire. Jono is not based on David so don't get scared ok?

Next chapter:

In the next chapter they're all going to go to a muggle music shop. ( as in instruments and music and stuff like that) this is when the band will start coming together. Did I tell you that there would be a band? O well there is gonna be one because I love music and I've found heaps of songs that they can sing. And I've made up heaps of stuff for a ball that they're gonna sing at. Anyway the ball and everything isn't in the next chapter but the band will start to form and they might go rollerblading.

Ok well cya my faithful reviewers. And if you're reading this and you haven't reviewed I will send my Happy Snakes to attack you if you do not press that little blue button down there.

With that little note I Luv u all for reviewing.

Lotsa Luv BAY!!!!!!!

P.S. sorry about any spelling mistakes but I had limited time to type this in. cya!


	9. band and 1st rehersal part 1

AN: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in absolutely ages but I just started at a new school this term (term 3 here in Australia for those of you in a different country) and it's been pretty busy so that's my lame excuse.

Ok reviewer's time!!!!!!!!

**Vickiicky:** Um was that supposed to be a flame? Well if it was it was the nicest one lol. ok um I'm sure I've said this before but this story isn't set according to J.K. Rowling timeline it's set in the present day. Um sorry about the spelling of Dumbledore (did I get it right this time lol)? Ok thanks for the review hope u like this chapter more!

**Padfootedmoony: **Don't worry I plan to lol.

**Marauder4eva:** Hey thanks for the review lol I know u didn't update for ages it was annoying but I can't talk either lol! Yeah I like Jono to lol, at the sports day at school me and my friends were sitting in the grandstand (it's really small so it's no really grand) and they were reading my story and they thought the Jono was based on my friend Jono lol it was embarrassing but I cleared it up and made sure they knew it wasn't! Ok thanks for the review.

**Angela: **Heylo buddy lol haven't seen u for ages (it's Saturday morning so I'll see u tomorrow but o well. Thanks for all ure support thanks for the review and u go get those devious turkeys.

**GoldenWolf88: **Hey, you have to update ure story soon I love it! Ok well thanks for the review. Lol yeah Jono does sound hot but he wont be hooking up with Jen cos I dun want anyone to hate him because they want Remus and Jen together lol. I got a friend called Jono at school and my other friends thought it was based on him but he's nothing like that and I don't like him in that way lol. Yep the band in this story will be cool as u will see in this chapter. Lol the story behind the Rollerblading thing was that I was really bored in science and I closed my eyes and this mental image of Dumbledore on Rollerblades popped up lol he was also wearing a Hawaiian shirt lol. thanks again for the review and update ure story soon!!

**Kara Adar: **Glad u liked the chapter. Yep Remus and Jen both play Guitar in this one (among other stuff) but you will just have to wait and see who else is gonna be in the band lol!

**Star of the Muses:** Glad ure interested review again soon!

**Scary Girl:** Nice name lol glad u like it hope u keep reading!

**TULA:** Hey, yep Jono is Australian but he's been living in London for about 5 months so he's gotten to know the Marauders cos they're often in the Leaky Cauldron. Glad you like the story.

OK everyone one more thing to clear up. I accidentally changed Claire's last name from Gardner to Gourdly sorry about that. I haven't had time to go back and change it but from now on it's Gardner. (I'll try not to forget this time lol.)

Here we go. (Oh btw if there is any spelling mistakes in this chapter it can't be helped because I've gotta do it quickly so I can do my drama assignment (eekk, boring!)

**Disclaimer:** Hi everyone again I don't own this nor do I own the song in this chapter the song belongs to someone but it isn't mine. The song is Hilary Duff- Come Clean!

Chapter 9 (can't believe I've already written that many chapters wow!) 

By the time that Jono, Jen and Remus had located the music shop James and Lily had argued over: Paperclips, trees, cheese fondue and pronunciation of the word maroon. Sirius had started sing a new song that happened to really annoy everyone it was called the " I was right song"

It went something like this:

_I was right and you were wrong,_

_I'm gonna sing the Iwasright song._

Once he had finished this he picked up two sticks off the ground and began to drum them against everything from rails to James's head, which made an unusually hollow sound. Of course Lily commented on that leading to another heated argument and then them hugging and making up. Three years ago no one would ever see Lily Evans and James Potter making up and being friends but these were dark times and things were changing for better or worse.

When they arrived in the music shop The Marauders and Lily all walked around browsing, Remus and Sirius were the most interested but Lily and James had learnt to support them in their musical talents all thought neither of them had any musical background.

After a few minutes Remus looked around and tried to find Jono and Jen. He found Jono looking at the bass guitars. He wandered over.

"Do you play?" Remus inquired.

"yeah I've been playing for a while actually. This is the same as mine only mine is blue not red but it's the same brand and all."

"cool, have you seen Jen?"

Jono replied with a secretive smile on his face, "Yeah she's over looking at the sheet music"

Remus made his way over there and walked up behind Jen.

"watch looking at?" he asked poking her in the sides playfully.

"oh it's you Remus, Just looking at this" she replied showing Remus the piano music for a song called

"you play piano?"

"yeah and I sing and play guitar as well" said Jen a little shyly.

"Oh my gosh that's great I play guitar as well."

"we should start a band!" said two voices from the right. Startled Jen turned around only to find Jono with his bass and Sirius with some drum sticks.

Again an unfamiliar voice came from behind the new arrivals.

"Well if you would like you can practice in the room at the back of the store. It has a drum kit, piano and a guitar, along with some microphones and amps. Your welcome to use it and your other friends can come in to watch, just grab what ever sheet music you need and a pick off me."

"I know that voice from anywhere! Uncle Malcomb!" exclaimed Remus.

"Hello Remus, I know how well you and Sirius can play and Mr Gardner here has told me all about Miss mires and how much he wanted to get a band together on his regular visits to this shop, I would be glad to help"

So everyone split up and grabbed a chose a particular piece of music. They collected all the parts and then met James, Lily and Remus' Uncle in the room at the back.

As they entered the room most cried out in joy or shock.

"Awesome, this is sooooo cool!" said an excited Sirius

And indeed it was cool. In the center of the room was a Digital Piano with a microphone over the top.

(AN: the digital piano's are the ones that look like a normal piano but are a little smaller and are easier to change the sound with, there not keyboards.)

Behind and to the left was a drum kit.

There was a place for the Bass on the right of the piano and another Microphone and a place for the lead guitar to the left of the piano.

In front of all the instruments were some music stands.

The ceilings of the room were painted black with stars and a moon and the walls were Black as well. The floor was wood that had also been painted black and there were lights that shone down on each of the places were the band would be.

In the audience space in front of the band were two big red squishy couches with white pillows and some tall silver lamps that shone down onto a table. As everyone's eyes were wandering around the room Sirius had found his destination.

The small fridge in the back contained some soft drink, water, chocolate and some marshmallows.

"I thought you might need some stands to keep the music up for now, also I believe that if you get the mental image of this room in your head, when you return to Hogwarts you can change a certain room into everything that you'll need, 'ey boys?" said Remus' uncle looking at the Marauders with one eyebrow raised.

A grin was plastered on everyone's face.

"This is really perfect. Ok well everyone put the music that you collected on the stands that correspond with the instrument that that part is for." Said Jen in a controlling voice.

After everyone had put the music up they sifted through loving everything that was chosen but they finally decided on trying them all after everyone had read through their part for the first song everyone took up their positions on the floor and started the song, after everyone had tried there parts they all played it right through together and the reasult was amazing. Jen stood at the microphone opened her mouth and everyone in the room was amazed at the 4 teenagers ability's and the way they worked together.

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no lie  
I defy  
  
Chorus  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm cloming clean  
  
I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin  
  
'cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind  
  
(CHORUS)  
  
I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean  
  
(CHORUS)  
  
Let's go back  
Back to the beginning_

AN: hi everyone sorry this chapter took so long. It's not finished yet but I'll do a part two to this chapter soon. In that one I'll answer all the other reviews!!!!! I have exams lately and I've been really busy sorry! I promise the next part will be up soon. Once I've found some more songs. If there is a song u would like to suggest go ahead it would be appreciated. It doesn't matter what time period it's from of if it's a male or female voice. Be sure to tell me the name of it and who it's by so I can look up the words and put it in my disclaimer. Ok cya!!!! Hope u all enjoyed this chapter!

Oh the other thing is that this story will have all types of music and most of it will fit in with the story I chose the Hilary Duff one cos it doesn't really have a big story line so I could use it. The other story's will be written in like Jen or someone else has written them! But I'll mention who it is down here at the bottem from now on. Ok I'd love for u guys to suggest songs cya!

Oh this part of this chapter is dedicated to becky!!! And the next part is gonna be dedicated to someone else I have in mind!!!cya!!!

Lotsa luv baY!


	10. Part two of the band thing sorry it's so...

AN: Um I'd like to start of saying that I'm really sorry for not updating during my school holidays. Sorry guys please don't throw rotten fruit at me!!! I've had a lot on my mind and yeah well that's no excuse and I've missed writing but you guys need to review and give me some songs to include and I promise I'll include them at some stage. Remember to tell me who their by so I can look up the lyrics and listen to the song if I can. Ok well here we go.

ok well i'm really sorry about the crapness of this chapter! i'll update sometime this week if i have time i promise. the stuff that was bugging me and stopping me from writting has been sorted out so i'll continue this chapter l8ter. sooo sorry that the quality of my writting is going down it'll go up again next chapter i promise with all my heart! :(

Chapter 9 continued 

When they finished playing the first song everyone went silent.

"Um wow.... That was amazing for a first go guys!" said James, lily nodded her agreement and Remus smiled realizing that they were sitting right next to each other despite the fact that there was another couch and a half to spread out on.

"Yeah that was great for sight reading especially you Moony that was just awesome dude. Said Jen who was now very immersed in the band idea and had a new admiration for Remus.

"Thanks." Said Remus grinning like an idiot with a slight pinkish tinge to his cheeks.

Sirius smiled knowingly along with Jono.

"Ok well lets do the next one"

With in and hour they had played through 4 songs.

"so we have some songs we can work on playing but we also need to decide what where we're gonna rehearse when we get back to school!" reasoned Sirius.

"Wow Padfoot are you actually using your brain and trying to organize something? I'm impressed!" said James his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That is a great achievement indeed Mr. Black."

Everyone span around and saw Dumbledoor leaning against the door frame..

"Hello professor how are you? But if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" said Lily her green eyes bright with curiosity.

"Well Remus' uncle had been listening to your first song and told me to come and listen to you, I've been standing here under an invisibility spell for over half and hour. You guys are fantastic and I think I have a proposition for you. I know of a room in the castle we're you wont be disturbed and, if your ready in time I would like you to play at the ball in Christmas, that gives you a few months to get organized. What do you say gentlemen and ladies.

"The room sounds great sir but I think we might have to get back to you about the ball, I don't know how many songs we'll be able to play, maybe if we have a few breaks during the ball... we'll have to discuss it." Explained Remus.

"Of course... now there's no time today for you to go rollerblading but I'm sure we can organize it some other time, Lily James I'd like to talk to you two about some social activities for the students, and the staff for that matter, your friends are welcome to help. Please come up to my office when you return, and we'll discuss it along with the set up for tonight's movie night." Said Dumbledore, the whole group minus Jono nodded.

"Ok well I'll be off now that this is all organized. Good bye everyone. Oh and you may come up to the castle tonight as well Jonathan." And with a pop he was gone.

"WOW he's one organized man" said Jen in a bewildered voice, her eyebrows raised, she looked over to Jono who's eyes were wide.

"I've never heard someone talk that much, for so long and actually make sense" everyone laughed at his expression and decided to keep playing.

"Why don't you guys run through the songs again then we beta go.' Said Lily.

About another 2 hours later when they had bought what music they needed, Remus, Jono and Jen had bought new picks and Sirius had bought a new pair of black drumsticks because he had broken the last ones while jumping on the beds in the dorms.

AN: Sorry about how short this chapter is but I'm starting the next one straight away and

Anyone here ever heard of

Placebo? (Besides Claire and cheese) I'll probably put one or two of their songs in

Remember to tell me songs you'd like included, doesn't matter if it's male or female

Lead singer or whether it's pop, rock (that includes pop rock, punk rock and alternative) or rap. Oh another warning there WILL be some jazz music in this. I couldn't write a story containing music without it. Ok this has got to be the longest author's note I've ever written and I'd just like to finish with the words.

WOOT whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop WOOOTISH.

Oh I know this chapter is dedicated to Josh, mim, mia and Mika cos it's their b'days soon or recently so happy b'day guys!


End file.
